


生活小建议

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 2012年，Steve从Loki那儿得知Bucky还活着，他还透露了些别的内容。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	生活小建议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The God of Solid Life Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588082) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



“Bucky还活着，”Loki低声道。

他愣了下才反应过来。来到未来的日子里他一次都没有听人提起过这个名字，而现在他在所有人一脸见鬼的模样中听到Loki的话。Bucky还活着。

Bucky还活着？

心脏跳的厉害，他感到一阵晕眩，掐着Loki的手泄了劲儿，从牙缝里憋出一句：“什么？”

“啊，我讨厌听起来像个心理师——顺便，你很需要一个——不过可以和Tony敞开沟通。”

“什么？”

紧接着，权杖抵住了他的胸膛。

***  
不知过了多久，他在床上惊醒。“Bucky还活着！”

“Hansen医生！”有人喊道。

“哇哦，Cap，你还是躺下吧，”另一个人说道。

他转过头，Stark躺在他旁边的床上，身上连着各种心脏检测仪。Stark冲他咧开嘴，轻敲了敲反应堆。“这玩意儿出了点小问题。他们在做些监测。你怎么回事？”

Steve脑子乱糟糟的，他脱口而出：“Loki伪装成我，跟我说什么Bucky还活着，然后貌似还说了什么关于我屁卝股的话。”

屋内一片死寂。Steve没想到Stark居然会有哑口无言的时候。终于，“好吧，Loki似乎热衷于变成你。也许这是他的弱点。”

“Bucky还活着！”Steve再次说道，无视了Stark的话，“他为什么会这么说？这——这——”

他感到脑袋闷闷的，眼睛也有些刺痛，Stark看上去有些担忧。是Steve从未见过的样子。

***  
他们没找到Loki或魔方，认为他已经离开地球，只能把Thor派出去寻找。

而Steve则开始满世界的找Bucky

但首先，他要尝试和Stark敞开沟通一次。

“要我说，”Stark挠了挠胡子，“我觉得他在撒谎。”他一定是从Steve的表情中看出了点什么，赶忙补充道：“但话说回来，你说过他们没有找到过尸体……而且他被抓去做实验……”

Steve坐直了身子。

Stark有些泄气。“听着，就……别抱太大希望。做好最坏的打算。看在上帝的份上，别那么热切地看着我，牙都倒了。”

“所以，你会帮的我对吧，Stark先生？”

Stark叹了口气，摩挲着反应堆周围Steve觉得疤痕组织的皮肤，他经常做这个动作。“当然，”Stark道，“我会让JARVIS去做的。应该让那俩间谍也参与进来。他们很了解那些毛骨悚然的秘闻。”

这么长时间以来，Steve第一次感到自己露出了笑容。

***  
最开始几个月，他们一无所获。就连Thor也两手空空地回来了，Loki似乎同魔方跟权杖一起消失在了太空中。

Steve现在经常往返于纽约和在华盛顿的神盾局总部，与Natasha、Clint两人确认新消息和线索。虽然有时感觉他们都在迁就自己，但他无暇顾及这些。如果Loki说的是真的，Steve永远无法原谅没有尽力寻找Bucky的自己。

某次去华盛顿的时候，他遇到了退伍军人事务部的顾问Sam，聊了些关于心理师的事情，这让Steve想起来Loki说的其他内容。

他拿着一袋甜甜圈和一杯咖啡大（他现在知道Stark的喜好了——一勺奶油，两勺糖）步走进Stark的工作室。“Stark先生，你有心理师吗？”

Stark从手甲中抬起头。盯着Steve看了好一会儿。“哇哦。”

Steve将甜甜圈和咖啡放到桌上，“给你。”

“好吧，”Stark露出被冒犯同时又困惑的神情。

“我没有任何冒犯的意思，”Steve继续，“我只是——好奇。我在想要不要找一个心理师。你知道，帮我调整，”他含糊地挥了挥手，“所有这些。”

沉默片刻后，Stark灿烂一笑（他不嘲讽人的时候，笑起来挺好看的，Steve暗忖）。“噢，”他拍了拍身旁的位置。“来坐，Cap，让我们来聊聊。”

Steve笑了笑，走过去，“平时你可以不用叫我Cap。”

“你也不用叫我Stark先生，你知道，任何时候。”

“听上去不错，”Steve说着从袋子里掏出一块带巧克力酱的。

***  
Natasha将文件交给了他。

内容繁复。其中很多经过重新编写，还夹杂着些俄文。里面有像是某种电椅和机械臂的蓝图，描述某种血清的凌乱笔记的复印件。还有一张模糊的黑白照——

老天啊。

周围的一切似乎都渐渐离他远去，满眼只有那张照片，耳边是如鼓般的心跳。

“Steve，”Natasha温柔的声音从从远处传来。“这些都被藏在神盾局数据库的最深处。”

“神盾局？”Steve倒吸了口气，目光牢牢黏在那张照片上。那是Bucky——Bucky坐在那张可怕的椅子上。

有人把手搭在他肩上，他以为是Sam

“不是Fury，”Natasha坚定道——她如此确信的口吻使Steve无法怀疑她。但不是Fury，那会是谁？

“Steve，”Tony声音很轻，几乎就贴在他耳边，“我们可以和你一起看，提供精神上的支持。想想心理师跟你说的话。”

Steve用力闭上眼，不忍再去看Bucky那张因疼痛而扭曲的脸。“好，拜托了。谢谢你。”

***  
Tony揉了下眼睛。“看来这种洗脑已经持续好几年了。这家伙绝对没那么容易被打倒。”

Bruce瞥了他一眼，Steve抽了抽鼻子。

几小时后，一篇文章令Steve的心坠入谷底。Maria和Howard Stark在一场车祸中丧生。表面上是车祸罢了。

他呼吸急促起来，看向Tony，后者头靠在手掌上，几乎下一秒就能睡着。Tony察觉到他的视线，露出一个疲倦安抚地微笑。

“Tony，”这名字仿佛有千斤重，“Tony，对不起。”

***  
Steve一生中体验过许多令人心碎的时刻，无数的愤怒和怨恨。他现在所目睹的还要加上绝望以及来自内心的痛苦。

他坐在工作室外，等待着对方的铺天盖地的愤怒。

***  
Tony从工作间出来，像是经历了一场生命的搏斗。双眼红肿。

Steve一言不发地站在那儿，等着挨揍。

“我恨他，”Tony说道，这在Steve意料之中。

他继续等着。Tony颤抖着手捋了把头发。最终，他说道：“但你让我读了那文件。我他妈懂。我不想，但我他妈懂。可他妈我还是恨你们俩。”

Steve设法让自己声音保持平稳，尽管他感到浑身无力和刻骨的悲伤。“他需要我们的帮助，Tony”

Tony似乎想狠狠揍Steve一拳，但令人震惊的是，他只说了句“我知道了”。

Steve犹豫着向前一步，Tony没有后退。

Steve抱住了他。

***  
Bucky在一次追寻中似乎记起了他，但之后就很难寻到他的踪迹了。

另一方面，九头蛇特工十分无能。Steve惊讶于他们怎么做到那么久不被发现。

当钢铁侠一炮轰了九头蛇基地时，Steve不得不承认他被帅到了。

“漂亮。”

“我每一发都超棒。”Steve都能听出他藏不住的得意。

Steve试图保持冷静，专注于任务，但偶尔面对Tony他真的忍不住有点两腿发软。老天，要是Tony知道就好了。

***  
有话就说，他默念，保持沟通。

“你喜欢男人嘛？”Steve问

“哇哦。”

***  
他们最后花了一年半才找到Bucky。他住在索科维亚一间昏暗但莫名舒适的小公寓里。

“你以前经常把报纸垫鞋里，”从Steve的拥抱中解脱出来后，Bucky略微迟疑地开口。随后他低头看到了Steve的手。“戒指不错。”

“谢啦，”Steve又抱了抱他。

***  
Loki再一次来地球大搞破坏时，Steve扔下盾牌，给了这根超级外星反派一个紧紧地拥抱。

“美国队长被控制了，”附近的记者拿着话筒疯狂喊道，“重复，美国队长被——”

“谢谢你。”

“呃，好的，”Loki满脸困惑。

几米外的空中，钢铁侠笑的差点掉下去。

FIN


End file.
